epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc/@comment-77.238.213.10-20150913155529
Everything wrong with Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc in lyrics breakdown. (Cimensins style) Miley Cyrus +1 Let me guess, you're here to hate? Well, you can stand in the autograph line and wait! (Why would say that to French person who was alive in 1400's, I mean, she doesn't even know what autograph is.) +1 'Cause I'm all twerk; I got all day To spit harsh words in this French maid's face! (Ooh la la!) ( You spend a whole day tweking? Also , you're a twerk? I didn't know you can be inanimated object. Next time, you'll become a drawer!) +1 You died a virgin girl. Who you think you messin' with? It's Miley Cyrus; I'm the hottest thing since Britney, bitch!(Apparently, if you lose your virginity, you become bad-ass bit*h somehow even though you may get HIV or something. Also, who said Britney is the hottest thing? I'd take Lohan anyday.. when she was fine.) +1 I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up! (Yeah!) You're getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up! (Ouch!)(Rhyming Turned up and burned up, 'cause why not?) +1 Had enough? It's my habit; when I grab the mic, I milk it. You could say this rap is like my alter ego 'cause I killed it!(God, another sexual joke I smell, again with " I am cool if had sex with boys" bullsh*t.) +1 Lord, forgive me for the words I speak. I know the voices of the angels tell me turn the other cheek,(She can speak with angels? Girl, you should've starred in Ghost movie. Fu*k you Whoopi.)+1 Je suis la fille en feu(French words) +1 When it comes to bad bitches(That's a sin, basically) +1 I came to Frenchmen's aid in their time of need 'Cause I'm the maid of Orleans. You're the Mardi Gras beads, honey. ( That doesn't rhyme! +1 , Also, once more calling a person not living object! I am still waiting for someone to call other people a drawer!) +1 My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya. Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa!(What text? He told her they should attend a singing lessons together, or she should give him a BJ?) +1 You gotta die for something, Miley. Just picture your epitaph: "Had the world watching, chose to show them all her flat ass!" (That flow didn't go well. Also, what's wrong with you, people? Miley has sweet ass, no wonder everyone is banging that bit*h!) +1 But when I come under fire, I can hashtag handle it! (Hashtags) +1. Also, you can handle a pressure? Not sure if you remember that time when flipped off a paparazzi, you were raging like crazy!) +1 If God's in your corner, girl, you need better management!(Christians butthurt invasion! Watch out!) +1 Be thankful for your talent; don't just rub it on your crotch!(What talent? Also, you consider a talent rubbing animals on a crotch? Next time we may see " sex tape Freddy Fazbear and Miley Cyrus" and everyone will be calling Miley talentless whore... Oh wait!) +1 Keep your party in the USA. Vive la France!( She can keep her party of 20 people in Usa, while you got entire France behind your back?That's discrimination!) +1 This ERB sins totally: 18Death by: Body burned up(Ouch)